Area One
by allusia16
Summary: Arianna McKenna is the wife of a very powerful Scottish mercenary. She ends up being arrested by the BAU. She begs them to let her go and when they refuse all hell breaks lose when her psychotic husband finds this out. Derek wants to help her, but she is beyond helping and him and his team are about to go up against the biggest organization known to man.
1. Chapter 1

1

I don't know where I should start. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and now a bunch of cops were going to die because of me. I guess I should state my name is how my life was planned the day of my birth. My name is Arianna Johnson. I am seventeen and I'm African American. My mom and dad were mercenaries who were a part of an organization that were known to be one of the biggest assassin groups known all over the world. This group was merely called Area One. It was called this because each base was in one area all over the world. There was one base in Russia, France, Egypt, Germany, Italy, Indian, China, Scotland and the United States. Scotland and the US merged their Area's together to strengthen our group. Americans couldn't really be trusted. Area One has been around for many years and once people join, they are in it until death takes them from it. My mom and dad met in Area One and had me. Why I was so important was because children were not allowed to exist from people who are both in the organization unless they were married to another member so it would bind the child into the group. Well that is what my parents decided. Kill me or give me to someone. Luckily my parents found a suitor for me. A very well known Scottish mercenary by the name of Alexander McKenna. He was seventeen when he had killed up to fifty nine people in his company promoting him the boss of the entire Scottish Area One group. I married him when I was fourteen and he was still seventeen. Not the right age but it happened. He was an interesting boy, one I had grown to respect in time only because he respected me and he was insane. We killed for the good and for the bad. The problem for all the good cops in this world was that they could never catch a single member of Area One. Now I told you that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am in Virginia and what had happened was I was supposed to be meeting up with a former Area One member so we could talk about trading weapons. The result was that the meeting location was in the open streets where a looting riot was supposed to take place. Being seventeen I was not at the proper age to learn how to kill and fight yet. Since the riot was caused by a bunch of teens I was taken and arrested. They brought me to a place called The Behavioral Analysis Unit. Now two things I knew about my young husband is that he didn't like me being away for too long and he didn't like cops. When he finds out where I am… lord help us all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes

Okay so some of you all have read my stories so I am trying something totally new. This is also an experiment story like my Dark Knight Rises fanfic 'Assault on Bermuda' So if this doesn't go well I'll take it down. I love reviews if they are negative don't waste your time in writing a review cause I won't really care. I will update soon take care!


	2. Chapter 2

2

I was placed inside a holding cell with the other loud teenagers. My phone was taken. This wasn't right. This place looked busy and loud. Teenagers were yelling and screaming at the cops from behind the cage. I felt like I was in a zoo and I was caged in with wild animals. I began to play with my ponytail. That's what I did when I was nervous. I had to get out of here. I had an hour and thirty minutes to be back at home or else Alexander will come looking for me and when he sees I'm here he will take it upon himself to rescue me while leaving a trail of bodies behind. I moved up to the bars and saw a tall black man speed walking past me. He was well build with trimmed up mustache and beard. I could see some of the arm tattoos on his arms and he looked like a man of power.

"Sir!" I called out over the yelling and I was lucky he even saw me, but he looked like he was in a rush and was about to blow me off. I shook my head. "I did nothing wrong. Please I need to get out of here." I was mildly frantic and needed to get out of here. The man shook his head.

"Once you're questioned you'll be released into the care of your parents." he said turning from me and I shook my head.

"Then question me now. Please I need to get out." I told and he gave me a stern look.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to break into homes and destroy the lives of families." he said acidly before turning from me and walking away. I shook my head with shock. I sighed.

"You'll all die." I replied and looked down. As time passed by teens were being questioned but not me. Now a blonde woman walked across me and I moved right back up the cell bars. "Ma'am."

The woman halted for a second and looked at me. I was not afraid to be behind the bars, I was afraid of what was going to happen. Members of Area One grow a God complex once they've killed enough people and my husband had a major God complex.

"Ma'am when will I be questioned. I cannot stay here. I did not do what these kids have done. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." I said hoping she would see reason. She looked me over.

"Just hang tight and you will be questioned soon and then we will notify your parents." she said and I shook my head.

"My parents will not come… My husband will." I said and when he comes he will murder everyone leaving no one alive. The woman looked me over a few more times before turning to me.

"You're married how old are you?" she asked and I sighed.

"Seventeen now please you must let me out." I said and she looked almost shocked.

"Just hold on tight for a few more hours and you'll be out of here in no time." she said and I winced and watched as she began to walk away. Hold tight for a few more hours? It was over. I moved back and just huddled onto the bench that was in the cells. Teens were taken out and some were put back in. There was more yelling and more banging of fists on the walls and rails. Now I just had to wait. Maybe I would be next. I don't know how long I sat here, but it was not long until I heard a whistling noise of a song whistled by someone I knew. I lifted my head and was shocked to see Seamus and Kai Nicholson standing in front me with smirks on their faces. They were twins and the best snipers out of ever Area One group in the world. They were tall men with deep blue eyes and freckles across their faces. Kai had long blonde hair and Seamus had a shaven head. They had on black buttoned shirts and black pants. Grey long jackets were casually buttoned on their body. My eyes widened as I got up and moved over to them.

"Oh god why are you here?" I asked and the two men reached in took hold of my arms calmly, rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh wee lass, the boss sent us to find you. He worries that there was a problem with the meeting earlier. I see you got yourself into a little trouble." Seamus said in a thick Scottish accent. Everyone in my husband's organization had a thick, noticeable accent. I nodded slowly.

"A street riot I guess. They won't let me out until I've been questioned." I replied and Kai nodded.

"Oh I don't think Alexander is going to like the news. He thinks we should kill everyone and walk out of here-"

"Excuse me you two are not allowed to be near the holding cells." An older man replied. He had combed back black hair and a fluffy beard. He had on a nice dark stripped shirt tucked into blue jeans with a black suit coat over him. Kai froze up and slowly turned to look at the older man. He looked down on him and the cop didn't seem to be very intimidated, but I could tell he was more alert now that Kai was giving him a dark stare.

"And who might you be old timer?" Kai asked and now Seamus turned and looked down at the man, too and laughed.

"He look likes a cop brother." he announced and Kai sneered.

"We don't like cops now do we brother?" he asked his accent sounding almost dangerous now mixed in with his deep tone. The cop seemed more aware as well. Seamus laughed more.

"No brother, we don't like cops." he told and I was very familiar with their tones. I could already visualize what they were going to do next. They would draw the guns under their jackets and fire away at everyone who wore a badge or anyone for that matter. The cop lifted his head.

"Okay. I think you two need to leave." he said seriously and I watched as the twins started to slowly look at each other with challenging looks and I knew nothing but pain and misery could come from those looks so I placed my hands on both their shoulders.

"No." I said in a commanding tone. Since I was married to their boss I did have some authority over the members of the group. The sniper twins looked at me slowly as if confused. I looked at them closely. "You two will leave and go tell my husband where I am. Hurt no one on your way out."

The twins gave a mild pouting face.

"Well that's no fun." they said in unison before turning back and walking around the old cop and they looked down at him as they passed, but he didn't look afraid of them.

"She just saved your life." Seamus said.

"And everyone else." Kai replied with a smirk before the two began to leave out the building. The old man gave me a hard look.

"I think it's time for you to be questioned." he said and I inhaled with relief even though it was too late. Alexander needed a reason to kill cops and I am pretty sure when he finds out I'm here he will think of a way to kill everyone. The police man opened the cage door and placed handcuffs around my wrists before guiding me away from the heathen kids.

"Who are you?" I asked him and the man looked at me.

"My name's David Rossi." he replied taking me to a room where there was a table and two chairs on each side. He closed the door and sat me down then sat himself down on the other side of the table.

"You want to tell me why you were at that riot?" he asked crossing his hands together. I could tell in his eyes he was searching me and examining me. I couldn't tell him why I actually there. I shrugged.

"I was meeting a friend and the riot started…I didn't know it was even going to happen I swear." I told and he nodded.

"Want to tell me about the twins who just threatened a federal officer?" he asked and I slowly shook my head.

"No." I merely stated.


	3. Chapter 3

3

(Alexander's Pov)

I waited patiently for my sharpshooters to return with information on the whereabouts of my dear wife. It had been hours and I looked calm in my large chair of my office. You could never tell I was absolutely livid on the inside. No one, but my men, would be able to tell how angry and feral. I was angry because my wife had been gone for far too long and my patience was going thin. I didn't know where she was, but if she was taken I would be personally delivering Hell upon the person or persons who were stupid and foolish enough to lay hands upon her. My deep blue eyes trailed down to my desk as I looked for some type of way to distract myself. But there was no complete distraction when it came to Arianna, my beautiful black sheep. There was a knock on the door and I lifted my head.

"Well don't just lollygag behind the big wood of a door. Get your arses in here." I demanded my accent thick and serious. The door opened and in came Seamus and Kai. I curled my fingers and pressed them to my lips as I watched the two men stand at attention in front of me. My eyes were calm yet cold as well as I looked them over. They were silent for a moment.

"She isn't hurt boss." Kai replied and I tilted my head.

"Oh she isn't lad? That doesn't tell me where she is now does it?" I asked calmly and Kai nodded and Seamus lifted his head.

"She's been taken in by the police. And by the looks of it I don't know if they will let her go if they start questioning her." he told. My nose twitched at the word, police. My beautiful wee lamb was in the hands of filthy law abiding heathens? I knew that if she remained quiet then the cops will get suspicious of where she comes from. She knows full well Area One members do not exist in the world of cops. If they hold her that means even longer till I get to have her in my arms.

"Well this won't do." I said standing up, my large body getting in the way of the sun's rays that shot in from the window behind my desk and chair. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and smiled wildly as I placed my hands by my side. My fingers curled into tight fists.

"It is time to go human hunting boys. Get a team ready…we are going to pick up our black lamb and stop by a few houses with families in them. If we are going to draw out these cops and kill 'em we will need bait." I explained and the twins smirked psychotically and nodded before leaving out the room.

"Aye boss." they said in unison. I placed my hands behind my back and slowly moved to looked out the window with anger in my eyes. I hated cops. I spill their blood for the fun it. The fact I get to take a husband or son, daughter or sister, away from someone gives me pleasure. Knowing I have hurt more people by taking one life is a beautiful thing in my eyes. Now the enemy has my woman and this is not acceptable.

(Arianna pov)

I stared at the man known as Rossi. His life is now shortened after meeting me.

"Care to tell me your name?" he asked and I bit the inside of my cheek. I could tell him my name is Johnson. He will run it through his database and look for me. But it didn't matter. What name I gave him would only give him empty results. And that would only make my time here longer and people's lives shorter.

"No. I told you I had nothing to do with this riot." I said and Rossi nodded.

"So why can't you tell me your name?" he asked and I winced.

"Why won't you just let me go?" I countered. He only gave me an odd look.

"Are you a run away? Do you not want us to call your family?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'm married." I replied and he looked even more stunned like the blonde haired woman.

"Married? At such a young age?" he asked. I squinted at him. Why was he asking me all of these questions? I tilted my head. He was not a normal cop. He didn't wear a uniform like most cops then.

"You must work for FBI or something." I replied and he nodded slowly and carefully.

"I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit." he told and I nodded.

"I guess you do what your title says…you examine my behavior in order to help get the answers you want." I told and he shrugged a bit.

"Something like that." he told and I nodded looking around the room.

"And this is your base." I said looking at him now and he nodded.

"Yes this is our main base." he said and I nodded inhaling softly.

"It's a shame that it's going to be stained with blood." I said seriously and he looked at me with more intent.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and I only leaned back and shook my head.

"What have you done?" I asked seriously and he only stared at me for a moment before getting up and leaving the room. I sighed and placed my cuffed hands on the table.

(Normal Pov)

Rossi left the room quickly not sure of what to make of the young woman he just met. He couldn't get any answers out of her either and he was worried about what she said about the base being painted with blood. Not to mention the twins she met earlier. He could already tell from their faces that they had something sinister hidden away behind their eyes. He saw the BAU team leader, Aaron Hotchner and decided to confront him. The black haired man was on the phone, but when he saw Rossi he said a quick good bye and looked at him.

"Hey." he said noticing the concern look on his partner's face.

"Hey. We may have a situation with one of the teens we pulled from the riot." he said. Hotch tilted his head and turned to him with a deep look.

"You think the teen started the riot?" he asked and Rossi shook his head looking back at the room he just came from.

"I think she's into something bigger. She said it was a shame that this place was going to stained with blood and then she asked me 'what have you done?' I think we need to figure out who she is." he said seriously. Hotch could hear the pure seriousness in his partner's voice and he knew that when Rossi had a hunch about something that he was normally right.

"Okay. What's her name?" he asked and Rossi shook his head.

"She wouldn't tell me, but she's married and she may be a run away. Earlier two men came into the unit and spoke to her. Something was really off about them. They were either Irish or Scottish." he said and Hotch looking around.

"Okay we will keep this between us and the group. Have Garcia check the surveillance camera of the interrogation room she's in and see if she can get a facial ID off the footage." he said seriously and turned to walk from him, but paused and looked at Rossi. "Have Morgan talk to her and see if he can get some information out of her." Rossi only nodded and the split up.

(Arianna Pov)

I sat here cuffed and alone. I missed Alexander's touch. I missed him holding me. It was only a matter of time until he made his appearance known to the police. As I sat back and waited I started to remember my past.

_Three years ago_

_It had been two days after wedding documents were signed and I was officially married to the tall blonde boy. He scared me and I was even more afraid when I figured out I had to stay at his large building in Quantico, Virginia. His building was a large mansion given to him by the government. Who knows when I'd see my parents again? It was dark and I was still learning to settle in to the new place. We shared a room and this scared me even more. I was lying in bed silently just wishing I could fall asleep, but I couldn't. The shower was loud and I could hear the boy singing. This guy killed a bunch of people? And he owned his own Area One base? I just remained on my side ignoring the sounds that came from inside the bathroom. I was still getting use to sharing the room with a guy. I wasn't even supposed to be doing that until I was seventeen maybe, like he was now. I heard the door open and close and I winced and stayed quiet and didn't move._

"_Ah you awake lass?" I heard him ask and I didn't move. Hopefully he would think I was asleep and leave me alone. We hadn't had too many conversations so to me he was still a stranger. I heard him chuckle now. "I can see you're awake in the window lassie."_

_I winced and slowly turned to him._

"_Well I guess I am awake then." I replied looking at him with cautious eyes. He didn't seem to really care if I was concerned about being in the same room with him. He smirked and moved over towards the dresser and began to remove his towel from his body and I looked away swiftly. He was a tall man with a muscular build. He had sharp blonde hair and blue eyes. When I first met him he was so serious like he wanted to kill me. I felt the bed dip a bit and I turned to look at him only to see he was in white boxers. The outline of his…thing could easily be seen and I swiftly turned back on my side hoping to just try and sleep like the earlier nights._

"_Oh the wee lamb is afraid of the Scottish assassin." he told and I winced and turned my head to look at him._

"_I-I am not afraid." I replied and he smirked and rested his elbow on the pillow and his head on his hand._

"_Oh you're not? You've done nothing but keep your distance from me ever since our wedding was official." he told. I shrugged._

"_So, why do you care? This only happened so I wouldn't be killed." I said and his eyes hardened a bit._

"_Because you're my wife and I took the agreement because I figured it would make the US Area One base stronger and it has. I think this little marriage will be fun." he said with a dazzling smile. I scoffed softly and sat up now._

"_How will this marriage be fun? You kill people and soon I will have to too." I said and he nodded._

"_Aye my little lamb you will kill alongside me." he said sitting up and taking a hold of my cheek making me look at him. His hand was big and kept a good firm grip on my face. "This is who we are. In this life we are Gods and we play with the lives of the innocent and the guilty. You have nothing to fear while with me. Your Scottie will protect you." _

_I smiled at his words thinking somewhat he was right. Area One was the place for many killer opportunities. He leaned in and kissed me gently and I returned it slowly._

A door opening made me jump almost and I looked up to see the black man from before coming in. He must have been an agent like Rossi is. I wonder what he had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I watched the tall, muscular man come in and sit down in front of me. I felt a little bitter now that he was staring at me with tough eyes. Was he the muscle of the group? Who knows, but I will find out who the main team of this unit is.

"I'm Agent Derek Morgan." he said and I stared at him wondering what he wanted in return. He must have been sent in here after I wouldn't cooperate with Rossi. When Derek continued to look me over I began to grow uncomfortable. "Care to me your name?" Members of Area One did not exist when it came to cops. No member is supposed to be caught by a cop. If we tell them our names then they will know we aren't in the system and try to look deeper into our case. That I knew Alexander would not allow.

"No." I replied and he nodded.

"Look I know I was a bit harsh on you back there and I didn't mean to scare ya-"

"You would not have cared about my feelings if I was actually a part of that riot. Stop wasting my time." I replied. Derek stared at me intently trying to figure me out. The longer they held me, the shorter their time got.

"Are you running away from someone? Is that why you won't tell me your name, because either way we will find out who you are." he told sternly and I couldn't help but slowly smile now. For I knew he was lying.

"Good luck." I said. There was a tap on the door and Derek looked over his shoulder and got up after glancing at me. As he moved to the door I lifted my head.

"Be prepared to defend yourself." I told and he only gave me a confused yet sharp gaze, before leaving out the door.

(Normal Pov)

Derek left out the interrogating room and saw his partners, Reed, J.J, and Prentiss staring at the glass.

"Hey what do you all think, think she's a runaway?" he asked and Prentiss winced and shook her head slowly.

"No I don't think so. She's too nicely dressed." she said. By now the entire team had been notified about the strange girl. J.J nodded.

"She could be hiding something I mean 'Be prepared to defend yourself'. What do you think that means?" she asked. Reed was examining the girl's facial feature.

"She's waiting and she's calm. 'Be prepared to defend yourself' I think she knows we aren't going to let her go so she's waiting for someone to come here and they may be a threat if she is already warning us to defend ourselves." the genius said quickly. As they spoke Rossi and Hotch were now moving over to the group. Hotch looked at Derek.

"Get anything?" he asked and Derek only shook his head.

"Nothing, she's not talking." he answered. Prentiss pointed to Reed.

"Reed thinks that someone is going to come here for the girl." she said. Rossi looked at her now.

"Someone? Maybe those two boys I saw earlier talking to her. They looked like they have no respect for authority like cops. They even told me that the girls saved my life and the other people in here." he added. Hotch looked even more concerned.

"We will need to be prepared and aware of everyone here." he warned and J.J looked so confused.

"I don't get it, why not just tell us her name so she can leave. If she has no record then she shouldn't be afraid." she said.

"Or maybe she has a record." Derek said. Just as he said that the round and beautiful Garcia was entering in red polka dotted dress and red heals.

"This girl is a ghost." she said and now everyone looked at her.

"A ghost?" Rossi asked and the woman nodded.

"Yes. She matches no facial records; there are no prints on her, no criminal record or any record. This girl is not even alive technically." she ranted. Everyone began to look at the girl now wondering what they were getting themselves into.

(Arianna's POV)

As I waited for something to happen, I drifted back into my past. There were many horrors that came with my life, but when I was with Alexander he did his best to make things not so scary…

_I did my best to ignore the words of Alexander's men. They were speaking outside the door of the room we shared._

"_Sir it's orders from the US Area One. She must not be a virgin if she is to continue staying in our sector. She has a physical in three weeks." I heard the man from the US Dept. say. Most women who had assassination jobs had to sleep with their targets. Being a virgin was just a weakness. It was only four months after the documents were signed. I was just lightening up to Alexander. Age in this world did not matter unless the age was very young. Since I was not supposed to even be alive it is only expected that I go along with the rules._

"_I don't care about any bloody orders. She's too young and I refuse to enforce statutory rape." he told violently._

"_Sir you are seventeen and she is fourteen. If she was thirteen or below this would be another matter. Only one of you has to consent basically you. I am sorry sir, but if her virginity is not gone in the next three weeks then we will have to consider letting someone else take her vir-ggg-ggg-"_

_I knew those sounds. The person was choking. Alexander must have had him by the throat. And this was odd, because Alexander was a kid like me and the man he was talking to sounded much older._

"_If you ever speak such shit in front of me again I will cut out your tongue through your throat and remove your eyes and ears before carving out your inside…slowly." he threatened. I was nervous for a moment thinking that he has killed enough in the last three days._

"_Alexander?" I called out to him. It was silent for a moment, well except for the man's gasping for air._

"_Get out of here and tell your boss I will have it handled." he said and I could tell he sounded stressed and strained. The door opened slowly and he looked at me. He was in black tight shirt that outlined his body with camo green jeans. A long black coat was attached to his body._

"_What is it my wee lamb?" he asked and I saw the strain in his eyes. I slowly got up from the bed and slowly moved around it. Alexander watched my every move as he placed his coat over the chair in front of his desk. Once I was in front of him we merely stared at one another and he just hovered over me light a mountain. I was nervous as I inhaled. My heart was beating fast._

"_When you want to do it…I mean if you ever want to. I won't fight you." I said, my voice trembling and now his face soured up._

"_Oh lass not you too." he said and sighed as he took my face into his large cheeks. "It's not like I haven't thought about it. But I couldn't hurt you like that." I looked down then up at him._

"_But it's going to hurt and it has to happen. Or else they'll make someone else do it to me." I said and that thought was much worse. Alexander shook his head a deep frown coming over his face._

"_No man will ever touch you like I will." he stated. I was mildly confused._

"_So what are you afraid of?" I asked and he scoffed._

"_I am not afraid of anything. You're a child. I still wish to keep my humanity while I am with you. I am not afraid to admit it…I have killed children, women and men alike. I smile when I pull the trigger or push the knife into them. But I will be damned if I turn into a bloody heathen in front of my own wife. I want your pleasure to bring me pleasure, not your pain." he told and I nodded with a sigh._

"_I am glad you care for me, but like the US and the Scots joining forces…our bond will be stronger when we are one." I told. I was very mature for my age that much was already sure. I knew deep down I didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. And besides if I was to give up my virginity to anyone I would want it to be him. My body was developing and I had started my period so I was somewhat a woman now. Alexander sighed heavily._

"_Oh my little lamb, you speak like you have the experience…before the three weeks pass we will do…it." he said and I showed a smile letting him know that I was pleased and he leaned down and kissed me gently._

I let out a mild sigh thinking that one year of my marriage was the toughest.


	5. Chapter 5

5

8:00 pm

He was here I knew it all too well. I could feel it. The air was always thick when he was near. The door opened and now the blonde woman from before came in. I wonder who she was. Obviously she was a part of the main group here. There was Rossi and Derek. The woman sat down in front of me and smiled.

"Hi my name is J.J." she replied and I said nothing. She sighed a bit. "You tried to tell us to let you go." I shrugged.

"Your fault." I replied and she nodded and I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make it seem like I had the control so I would open up. But it was not me they would have to worry about. She looked at me for a moment. "Look I know you're scared. You've been here for hours and you just don't know what's going to happen next. I get it. If you can just answer a few questions, then you can go back to your home and we can put this whole misunderstanding behind us."

She had such a polite smile on her face as she tried to negotiate with me. I could see it in her eyes. She was a mother and it would be sad that she would have to turn her son into an orphan. I only nodded thinking of which words to say to her. My lips parted now for a moment and I inhaled softly before speaking.

"Get ready." I replied and leaned back into my chair. J.J stared at me seriousness in her eyes and I knew she was trying to figure me out, trying to see what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked and in seconds the door was opened and in came Derek, but he looked distressed and he kept his hand on the door knob.

"We need you out here." he said giving me a serious look and I knew that Alexander was here. J.J looked at Derek and then me before standing up and leaving with the man.

(Normal POV)

As J.J left the room she noticed her team was no longer behind the glass and she looked at Derek as he led her from the room.

"Morgan what's up?" she asked seriously. Derek looked livid and angry as he led J.J towards the main base of the unit.

"We got trouble, big trouble." he said as he sped walked through the grey hall. J.J was confused as she followed him through the building.

"What's going on?" she asked and Derek couldn't even answer her now as she was brought into the main building where there computers and desks. What was off about the whole scene was that everyone was standing up and facing a very large screen that was recently installed in case any government officials needed to talk to the entire staff. Derek led J.J to Hotch and the others and they looked at the blonde haired man on the screen who was smiling wide.

"Ah hello cops of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. My name's Alexander McKenna. Don't bother trying to figure out who I am cause you'll never know who I am." he said with a bright happy smile on his face. The man was sitting on a brown mahogany chair and he had on a tight black shirt and black cargo jeans. In the back ground were two men who with shot guns in their hands and crying could be heard from behind the three men. "I want to talk to the man who's in charge there."

Hotch looked at his team with a stern look before walking towards the screen and looking up at the man who now looked down at him with a psychotic smile. Hotch looked the man's face over.

"I'm Special Agent Chief Aaron Hotchner." he said seriously and professionally. "What is it I can do for you?" The man was trying to buy time so he could figure out what house they were in, but he couldn't get much on what he saw. He also needed Garcia to run the Scottish man's name. Alexander looked at the man smiling even more, the muffled screaming getting louder. There were more men in the room, Hotch could tell, but they stayed out of the camera's view.

"Oh so you're the bloody bastard who has kept my wife hostage all day." he said and Hotch shook his head once.

"I gave no such orders. We only had civilians being questioned over a street riot. That's it." he told. Alexander's smile remained. Although on the inside he was already beyond the point of actually negotiating. Now he definitely wanted the black haired man dead.

"Oh really because my sources tell me that you have no more teenagers being held for such a case." The Scot said. Hotch now stiffened wondering how he could possibly know that. Derek and the others were starting to look around wondering who could be on a phone feeding him information. Prentiss looked around at the windows before leaning in to Rossi.

"You think someone's a rat?" she asked and Rossi looked at her.

"Or they have someone parked around the building. You check the back I'll check the front." he said lowly and the two split up. Hotch shook his head.

"I assure you we have no one here who is connected to the riot." he said and Alexander nodded slowly.

"Okay, so you like to play games then. Alright, we will play a game of my own. You have only one chance to bring me my wife so I can see her or I will take the four lives of the hostages I have." he said still smiling. Now Hotch was even tenser. His team was also worried about what was going to happen. Reed and Garcia were growing nervous and almost afraid. Derek stood strong; his eyes filling with anger along with J.J. Hotch inhaled slowly weighing his options.

"Why don't you tell me the woman's name and we can bring her to you." he told. Alexander shook his head.

"No name, but I'd be delighted to describe her to ya. She is fair skinned, the color of milk chocolate almost like your heathen cop friend back there." he said pointing to Derek in the screen. Derek gave a small sneer upon being described but his glare did not lighten in the least. "She had long beautiful waves and a body that only a true man could accept and love. She is five-six, one hundred and seventy-two pounds and I will only ask you once to bring her to me." he said. Alexander knew now that he hacked into their video footage that talking to them now meant they wouldn't give her up. That was fine by him only for the fact that he would get to kill them all one by one. Hotch kept a frown on his face still trying to figure out what he should do. He could tell from the man's smile that he was crazy and the men who stood perfectly still beside him were just a bigger plus that showed he was dangerous.

"Let me see the hostages you have first." he commanded and Alexander smiled.

"I'd be delighted to show you." he said and got up and Hotch was almost shocked as he saw four figured, gagged and bruised. They were screaming for help with their hands behind their backs. Derek was shocked beyond belief at what he had seen. It was a man and his wife and their two small children. One looked to be ten and the other a few years older maybe. Derek moved to the screen to take a closer look and Reed and J.J joined him. Rossi and Prentiss came back after finding no trace of the rat from the Scottish man's team. Garcia remained behind paralyzed in fear.

Alexander moved to stand near the father and he inhaled.

"I picked this family up because I knew you wouldn't just give in to my demands. So I have been very out of character here and gave you what you asked for," he said and moving to sit back in the chair and his facial features now serious and his eyes were so dark and nothing but pure rage was in his eyes. "Bring me my wife."

Hotch tried to take a good look at the area they were in. It seemed like a regular house. Did no one see these people infiltrate this house? Was it in a big neighborhood or small one? Hotch still couldn't tell.

"Alright we will bring the girl out here if you can guarantee that none of the hostages will be hurt." he said. Alexander tilted his head slowly. First these bloody heathens had the audacity to hold his beloved in a shitty cell and now they think they have the right to bark orders at him. Now he was pissed and he was going to prove it.

"Bring the youngest child to me." he ordered.

"No! No!" the mother screamed through her mouth binding. Everyone who was in the building began to tense and shuffle a bit as one of the men moved over to the screaming family who was now begging for them not to take the child from them.

"Oh god no." Garcia whispered with fear in her eyes. Derek and Rossi watched with rage and fear bubbling inside them. Alexander suddenly pulled out a silver pistol.

"You cops think you can bark orders at me and expect punishment not to be given. You wear your badges as if they were your titles and guns themselves." he scolded. A little boy with sandy brown hair and puffy red eyes was pushed into Alexander's arms. He now stood there between the big man's legs. Alexander kept one large hand on his shoulder and the boy was trembling.

"Oh god." Prentiss said and J.J covered her mouth with her hand fearing for the worst. Hotch wasn't convinced though. The man wouldn't shoot a child. He may be crazy, but he could tell by how he described the nameless girl that he can be easily tamed. But he could not bring her out if hostages were in the mix. Alexander removed the white cloth from the boy's mouth and his mouth was trembling. Alexander patted his shoulder calmly.

"What's your name lad?" he asked and the boy swallowed a bit.

"Aron." he replied and Alexander laughed with excitement and looked at Hotch.

"Would you listen to that, you two have the same name." he said and Hotch grew even more tensed.

"Now tell me _Aron_, how old are you?" he asked slowly cocking his gun. Aron trembled.

"I'm nine." he answered. The mother was screaming again, now that she heard the gun click. One man held her back while two other subdued the husband and older son.

"NO! PLEASE PLEASE, SOMEONE STOP HIM!" she screamed through her cloth and Hotch's eyes started to widen as Alexander placed the gun at the boy's head who now shut his eyes tight. In that moment everyone in the BAU's mind went blank as the gun shot rang through the ears of everyone who had attended to hear the man speak. Muffled screams were heard from the family as Alexander threw the dead boy's body to the side roughly, a look of anger still on his face. He looked directly into Hotch's eyes. Now the high pitched screaming of Garcia's voice could be heard. The technical analyst always did have a weak heart when it came to seeing pictures of dead bodies, but to see a boy executed had cut the cake. Derek ran to her and hugged her tight while other women screamed and turned from the screen while other's left the room. Alexander's lips formed into a smile.

"Oh the things I do for love." he said looking over the group of people who had surrounded Hotch. He would find out who they all were. They were obviously his team and of that he had no doubt. The family of the dead boy was in tears, their family ruined. "Now I am going to prepare to shoot the other kid so Aaron Hotchner…BRING ME MY FUCKING WIFE!"


	6. Chapter 6

6

(Alexanders POV)

Once we went off the air with the BAU I got up from my chair and pointed my gun at the dead boy's body.

"Destroy him." I commanded and two men nodded and took the boy away while another set of men came over and began cleaning up the blood. I was pacing around in front of the family who was now destroyed. Well they are about to be once I kill the second child and then them. I clicked into the ear piece I wore in my ear.

"Kai, have you spotted Arianna?" I asked. He was positioned with his rifle near the BAU in a safe location so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Negative boss. I think they have her still in the interrogating room." he announced and I nodded slowly.

"You let me know when they bring her out." I commanded so when they did I could see her through the screen. As I paced around more, one of my analysts, Allina moved up to me with files in her hands. She was a black head woman with curves everywhere and thick glasses.

"Sir I figured out who all the members are on Aaron Hotchner's team. He is the team leader. Then there is a Derek Morgan, a second in command, David Rossi, an agent who use to work for the FBI, Spencer Reed a genius with an outstand I.Q, Emily Prentiss a daughter of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss , and Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, a supervisory special agent. Their technical analyst is a Penelope Garcia." she told and I nodded with a smile.

"Find me any family they have. After we take out this family and the last family…they're going to be next." I confirmed and Allina nodded and moved back over to her computer. She could find anything for me. I looked at the camera that showed me the BAU's building. I am coming for you Arianna. I then looked at the family who were huddled together and I pointed my gun at the second child and I ignored the screaming parents and I fired.

(Arianna's POV)

I waited silently and patiently. I wondered what had happened. All I could hear was screaming and that was it. I heard footsteps coming towards the room and I couldn't help, but sigh. Obviously Alexander has shown his true colors to the people here already. I kept my hands on the table. The cuffs on my wrists made me feel like an animal. The door swung open and in came Derek and a white man with an angry look in his eyes and black hair. He had on a black suit and he looked furious. Derek placed his hands on the table in front of me and glared at me.

"You are going to tell us who you are and you are going to tell us right now." he commanded and I tilted my head and looked up at the black haired man.

"No." I replied. "Something has happened. I know." The black haired man moved beside me.

"Get up." he demanded and I did as I was told and he took my arm and began to lead me from the room.

"Who are you?" I asked and he led me down the hall quickly.

"My name's Aaron Hotchner, I am the leader of this team." he said and stopped me now and placed me against the wall of the hallway. Now Derek and he were looking at me and a bunch of other people was moving our way. I saw Rossi, the blonde haired woman, and now there was a black haired woman and skinny white man. The huddled around me and Hotch looked at me.

"You are going to tell me right now all you know about Alexander McKenna." he told and I looked around now at all the faces I saw and looked down for a moment.

"So you met him." I assumed. Derek got in my face now.

"Yeah we met your psychotic husband." he said aggressively and I nodded slowly.

"I can imagine he isn't happy that I am here. He doesn't like cops." I told.

"The man shot a nine year old child in the head." Rossi said firmly and I looked at him, not shocked by his words, but shocked he was already angry enough to kill children.

"He must be throwing a fit." I said and the black haired woman looked at me with shock and disbelief.

"Throwing a fit? You call killing an innocent child throwing a fit?" she all but yelled and I looked at her.

"What would you call it?" I asked and her eyes only widened at me and I looked at Hotch.

"Why are you asking me about him? You guys are the police you can get information on anybody." I replied.

"Because he doesn't exist and neither do his accomplices." The skinny man answered and I looked at him and then back at Hotch. It was apparent that Alexander was wasting no time in his game to leave corpses behind in his wake. I shrugged.

"There's nothing I can do to help…I begged you all to let me leave and you didn't. Now I didn't start this, I didn't want it to happen, but it is happening and it's your jobs as cops to handle this." I replied. Everyone looked at each other now with stress in their eyes. Hotch continued to lead me down the hall now.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Hotch looked at me.

"We are going to let you speak to him so he will let the hostages go." he said. I tilted my head for a second. If anything the people my husband held captive were already dead. I was forced back into the main area of the building where the holder cells were and a few computers and desks were. A large screen hung across from us on a wall and I was shocked that I didn't notice it when I was in the cell. There were only a few people here now and I wasn't shocked.

"Okay the screen's on, but how are we going to get him back on?" Derek asked with irritation in his tone. I looked around the room and noticed that I was in front of a window. Even though it was dark, I figured someone was out there watching us and informing Alexander of what went on in the base. I knew how my husband thought and if I was him and I had to retrieve him from somewhere I would have a hawk surrounding the building. I looked at the screen and waited. It won't be long now.

"God where is he?" the black haired woman asked and I only stared at the screen.

"He will come." I said and the team looked at me for a moment. The screen suddenly showed Alexander and he was covered in blood. My eyes flexed at the sight and he looked down at me with shock. Hotch stepped beside me.

"McKenna where are the other hostages-"

"Oh fair lass," he said softly, his eyes showing the same gentleness as his tone. He ignored the agent and kept his eyes on me. "Goddess of my life have these filthy bloody heathens hurt you?" I only smiled at his concern and shook my head.

"No my Scotty. I am unharmed." I replied and he nodded smiling lovingly at me. Hotch was now in front of me which caused Alexander to frown. "You are going to release her."

"Not until we see the hostages." he said and Alexander only smiled.

"Well alright then." he said and stood up once more and moved out of the way and revealed three bodies laying against the wall without their heads.

"Oh god." the blonde woman said and I was not fazed by the sight. I only looked down and Alexander sat back down.

"My apologies love. You shouldn't have to see such a sight." he said. "Now I will only give you one chance to let her walk out right now. And I will not hold any ill will towards Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reed, David Rossi, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau and technical analyst Penelope Garcia. Your choice."

I looked at each person as he stated their names, for he called them out so I would know who was who. Hotch kept a firm stare on the screen before shaking his head.

"You're not getting her." he stated and the look in his team's eyes showed that they agreed with their leader's decision and I only closed my eyes in sadness. Alexander started to chuckle darkly and I knew that this was going to be a long couple of days.

"Is that your final answer?" he asked and Hotch replied by grabbing a black remote and cutting off the screen and my eyes widened. This was not good.


	7. Chapter 7

7

It was not long before I was led back into the interrogating room. I was forced into my chair by Derek and he moved around the table and sat down in the chair in front of me and he just gave me a look. He had been back with his team for a few minutes before he came in. I wasn't sure what reason they had to hold me. Maybe I am a witness to the murder. I wouldn't be too shocked if that's what this BAU told their superior officers to keep me here. Derek looked at me with a hard yet confused stare and he shook his head.

"You know I don't get it. I don't get how you can just sit there and be so calm knowing an entire family has been killed, their lives destroyed." he told and I looked down feeling a twinge of guilt, but in Area One there was no guilt. We do what we do without remorse and we move on. "So what is it? Are you a cult, some crazy group that gets off on murdering people?" I looked up as if thinking. Some people in our group did get off on killing like my husband. Others like my parents do it because they are out of the military and the war had not yet left their minds. They believed war was everywhere and Area One was just a group of warriors created to stop said war. I shook my head.

"There is nothing I can tell you Derek Morgan." I replied and he only shook his head and moved forward onto the table.

"Yes there is. You can tell us who you are and everything you know about this husband of yours. You can tell us how to stop him because from all the affection he showed you back out there told me he will listen to you in a heartbeat if you asked him to." he told. And the weirdest thing is that he was right he would listen to me. So I decided to play along a bit. I would tell him some things about my life, but nothing about Area One. I could say as much as I want as long as it didn't lead up to the organization's discovery. I stared at Derek for a few more minutes before opening my mouth.

"My name is Arianna McKenna." I told and Derek's rough, tense features lightened up a bit as if he were somewhat impressed with the knowledge he got out of me. He nodded.

"Arianna." he said lightly and I nodded once. I didn't know why he said my name in such light soothing tone, but I did my best to ignore it. Derek looked down for a moment and then back up. "When did you get married?" I grinned.

"Three years ago… Alexander was seventeen." I replied and he looked almost disturbed by my words.

"You were fourteen when you got married? Why did your parents agree to such a thing?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I lied and he nodded giving me a hard look.

"Yeah you do." he replied all too quickly and I leaned back against my chair.

"I gave you as much information as I can." I replied.

"No you gave only the information you wanted us to know. You don't care about whom McKenna hurts or kills." he said and I grinned.

"Now you're catching on." I replied. He gave me a dark look before getting up and turning on his feet and walking out the room. It hurt me to say what I said it really did, but this was my life. I would soon be a killer when I am eighteen. It is the way of the soldiers of Area One.

(Normal POV)

Derek walked out of the room rubbing his chin as he stood by the other members. They had all been examining her while she spoke to the young detective.

"You think Garcia will be able to find out something on her now that we know her name?" Derek asked looking at Hotch who didn't look too pleased by the interview.

"I honestly can't say. There are no history records of either Arianna or Alexander McKenna. And it's hard to find ghosts." he told. Prentiss looked at Hotch.

"Maybe other people have seen them; we can walk around and see if anyone knows of them. They have to live somewhere around here. I mean someone has to know them." She said. Hotch nodded.

"Reed, Morgan, and Prentiss you go out and see if anyone knows who these people are or if they are affiliated with any gangs or groups." Hotch told. Reed was looking at the girl intently.

"She's guilty." he said and now everyone looked at him as he looked at them.

"When she talks about her husband she acts like his murderous behavior is a normal way of life, but when you left Morgan, she felt bad like there's no way the husband will stop. Normally killers don't run in such organized fashions when murdering people. They are usually sloppy with no real motive unless it's to murder a victim. They'd have to be sociopaths, but the husband is a psychopath. I think they may be in some type of group or organization." he told and Hotch took in his words.

"Well if she feels such remorse we may be able to draw out some information on this group. You three go and look for anyone who knows them. JJ why don't you try and go talk to the girl. I have a feeling we may be seeing more hostages if we don't hurry." Hotch told and J.J nodded taking a breath before entering the room again.

(Arianna's POV)

I was in my own mind waiting for the final moments when my husband would come for me. The door opened and I looked up to see JJ coming in and she didn't look as remorseful from when I first met her. But that was okay. I just had to hold my ground. She sat down and looked at me.

"So you two in some sort of group something secret that you don't want us to know about?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No." I replied and she sighed and leaned forward curling her fingers together.

"Look I know you are afraid and I know you just want to leave, but your…husband has cut that off for you. He has slaughtered a family in cold blood for a reason that will never justify murder. If you help us then we can help stop him and bring him down so you will never have to be afraid of him again." she said and my eyes widened at her words. She would dare attempt to take me from my husband from me. She would try and assure me that I would be separated from my love for ever.

"You better be prepared. He is going to do his very best to hurt you starting from the bottom to the top." I told. Meaning Alexander would go for all the known family members in the detective lives. She frowned a bit and leaned back.

"We are going to take your husband down." she said and I smiled.

"Not if he takes you down first. What do you think he's doing right now? Gathering all the information on you all so he can hit you where it hurts you the most." I said acidly. There was a tapping on the glass and JJ glared at me before leaving the room. My entire body was shaking. I needed Alexander here, with me. I was starting to remember the last time he had held me, the moment that was memorable for me. It was the first time we made love…

Xxxxxx

Author's Notes: Okay I will do my best to update when I can, but do not expect much for I am in school and I have other priorities. I have been deleting my stories I know I wont finish. If you think I should finish a fanfic let me know. Enjoy!

Also Gotta thank witchbaby300 because after the reviews you gave made me upload this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

8

_(Flashback)_

_I ran my hand over the foggy glass of the mirror. My hair was damp and my eyes were filled with confidence. I had to do this. Alexander was wasting too much time. I removed the towel from my body and looked at myself. I was fourteen and it was a young body. He was seventeen still a child like me yet he had power and loyalty behind him. I didn't want to be that shy young woman anymore. I wanted to be strong. I have had my period since I was twelve and that meant I was ready. I looked at my body my breasts were round and plump my stomach was flat and I was hoping that this would be enough for him. I hoped I would be good enough. I could hear the TV on in our room and I could hear it shut off. He was going to sleep and this was my only chance to do this._

_I hated myself for quickly opening the door and I was met with the dark room. The curtains were open and the moon's rays were shined in and I looked at Alexander to see he was already on his side, his bare back to me. He liked to wear only boxers when going to bed. He made sure never to get too close to me. I took a few steps out of the bathroom and took the knob and suddenly slammed the door shut causing Alexander to immediately sit up with a large hunting knife in his hand and he looked up at me with a split second of anger and then when he saw me his eyes lifted a bit. They pulled back from anger and now were stunned as they rolled down my body and I slowly began to walk towards the bed and he sighed placing his knife down on the dresser beside his gun._

_"Arianna-"_

_"Are you afraid?" I suddenly asked in a light trembling tone before he could protest and stop me. He stared at me more as I moved closer to the bed. "Are you afraid to look at the body of your wife's?"_

_He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came from his lips as I began to crawl onto the bed his head moving in the direction of my body and once I was close I reached out my hand and wrapped it around his neck and pulled him to me and his lips collided into mine and I prayed he did not fight or pull back. And he didn't. His lips pressed back into mine and he leaned forward caressing my cheek and I smiled and I moved closer until was on his lap and his hands pressed to my hips and I pressed my tongue to his and it opened quickly to let his tongue touch against mine. We rolled them together and I sucked on his tongue, my hands now on his hard, perfectly sculpted chest. I moaned gently feeling something in the pit of my stomach. Something I should not even feel until I am eighteen. I felt warmth and it felt good. His hands came up and curled into my hair and he pulled my head back so he could run his lips down my jaw line and down my neck. I liked the kisses he planted on me._

_I let out a deep sigh as he began to massage the spot behind my ears with his thumbs. I then felt my his hands moved onto my shoulders, down my neck, and to the my chest lightly cupping my breasts slowly. I bit my lip at the feeling. No one had ever touched me there and I have only read about sex from reading. The man penetrates the woman with his penis into her vagina stretching and tearing her hymen. There may be bleeding but eventually it will stop and the sex continues. I feel his face move down to my breasts and he kisses and licks at my hardened dark nipples and I can't help but moan as he bites them. I heard a growl emit from him and it scared me, but nothing negative happened after he growled. He wasn't angry. I started to pull at the blankets thinking it was time to do this. I didn't want to wait anymore. I sat up a bit so I could pull the blankets down, but he suddenly grabbed my wrists and I looked at him and he just shook his head. Had he had enough already?_

_"No my little black lamb. You have to earn the right to ride this Scotty." he told and suddenly gripped my hips and I gasped as he pulled me down onto the bed and moved right on top of me. He kissed me again and it was hard and wet and I liked it. I wanted more of it. Should I want that at this age? I guess it didn't really matter because I would have had to do it either way no matter what my age. He was excited I knew because his hands were all on me and it made me tense a bit because I was not use to it. He pulled back for a second and looked down at me._

_"Are you okay lass?" he whispered and I was stunned that he would even ask such a thing. I nodded and he smiled and kissed me once more and I felt his body start to shift and move around and I was unsure of what he was doing until I could see his boxers fall out of the corner of my eyes. He kissed me once more and he smelled good. He smelled tough. I felt my fingers start to run through his hair. His lips moved against mine and I feel his body start to part my legs and I feel my heart drop into my stomach and I whimper a bit._

_"Are you okay?" he whispered again and I stared at him._

_"I am afraid. But I do not want you to stop." I replied lightly. No child should ever have to say those words at my age. And he stared at me deeply. His hands just cupped my head._

_"It will hurt lass." he told. I nodded._

_"I will bleed. Let this be the only time you cause me pain, to make me bleed." I replied and he winced at my words and nodded. Then he kissed me once more and I replied quite quickly. I feel something firm pressing against my vagina something moist and it feels big. _

_"I want to push it in," he whispers raggedly. "May I push it in Arianna?" My heart is beating fast and I nodded slowly and carefully and I feel him start to push against me. Pressure starts to build in me a small pain start to form and as he continued to push, the pressure increased, and the pain grew. I whimpered but I bit my lip so I would not cry but I knew I would cry. The pain quickened instantly and I feel my mouth open to let out the groan of pain._

_'Stop.' I think but I do not voice my thoughts. 'Stop please.'_

_There are more pains in this world then the ripping of a hymen. The pain is suddenly intense and it burns and he does not stop but his lips are kissing my face, my eyes, my nose, my lips everything. He even whispers that I will be okay. He then finally pushes it in quickly and I groan out finally feeling tears fall down my cheeks. He stops and I cry out as my head falls back and I am panting at the pain. It is so much. He is so big and thick for a teen his age, but I didn't know that I did not understand._

_"Lass look at me. Keep your eyes on me." Alexander replied gripping my head and making me look into his eyes and I just stare at him with tears in my eyes._

_"It hurts Alexander, it does." I whimpered and just buried my face into his neck holding on to him. My hands wrap around his neck as I just hold him._

_"I won't move lass it's okay. You will get use to it. I can wait it's okay." he soothed me stroking the back of my head and I sniffle and whimper a bit. The pain doesn't lighten up just yet and I just lean back and rest my head on my pillow and nod. _

_"It will go away quicker if you move." I say my voice filled with mild pain. He looked at me for a moment as if wondering if I was lying and I just remained there waiting for him to move, but he begins to pull out and it burns, but he pushes back in and it hurts causing me to whimper but he does not stop and I am glad he doesn't. The pain slowly vanished and suddenly I am looking at Alexander as a soft gentle gasp escapes me and his face is just different. He has a dark gaze in his eyes and he is panting very slowly with short groans coming from his lips._

_"Does it hurt?" I asked him and he slowly smiled and shook his head._

_"No lassie. You are just really tight." he answered and I was not sure if that was good or not. "And it feels good." By now our breaths could be heard by the other and he slowly starts to increase speed and I pant out even more and he buries his face into my neck and I just hold him close to me. Our groans and moans became louder and rougher as I just stare at the ceiling with more sounds emitting from my mouth. I had done it. _


End file.
